Hating interruptions
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Loki keeps trying to tell Darcy he loves her and he keeps getting interrupted. Established Tasertricks universe. One-shot


**Just a little TaserTricks fic for you. I hope you like it! Just some ideas that were running around in my head. I'm sorry if anything isn't to your liking. I didn't have a beta so sorry about mistakes. I just really love Darcy and Loki together. I don't own anything. **

* * *

Loki was irritated to say the least. He had taken his girlfriend of eight months out to dinner and shown her the best time he could, in that world anyways, just to lead up to telling her he loved her.

And what did he get in return? Thor running in the room and yelling, in that stupid boisterous voice of his, that it was time to go see their mother and father. Loki had just barely let the words fall out of his mouth. Those three words that he had never meant more in his entire life, and his idiot of an older brother had to ruin it. Darcy's eyes were wide and she seemed to not be able to respond. It was rare to see her speechless. He was waiting for a reply, but Thor decided he was more important and dragged him away. This was the third time he had tried to tell her, and this time he had actually gotten the words out of his mouth. He was staring out the window thinking back on his previous attempts.

Everything was set up perfectly so he could tell Darcy he loved her. He had set up a picnic in the park for them. It was the most romantic thing he could think of. He had picked her up at her apartment and handed her flowers.

"What's the occasion?" she asked him

"Can't I bring my lady a token of my affections?"

She had giggled at his words and kissed him which was a good sign.

He then led her to the park where he had everything all set up. He had used his magic to leave a trail of flower petals to where they were going. Darcy was all but freaking out, or fangirling as she usually put it, when he led her to the picnic blanket. She was saying how romantic it was and how perfect of a boyfriend she had and he was smiling, but not saying much. He laid everything out and they ate and everything was perfect. She was laying her head on his shoulder while finishing her cookie. She was trying to talk around the cookie

"I think this is the most effort you've put into a date yet. What's your game here?"

"I am offended you don't think I'm more involved with the time we spend together."

Darcy laughed at his fake offended tone and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back and when they pulled away and she smiled at him with what looked like love in her eyes he thought it the perfect time to tell her, but all he got out was

"Darcy, I..." and before he could finish there was a large bang sound from behind them and he was scooping Darcy into his arms and getting her out of the way before Thor could come smacking into them.

"Thor!" Darcy exclaimed and scrambled out of Loki's hold to get to Thor.

Loki swore under his breath and followed behind his girlfriend silently cursing Thor for interrupting him.

When he caught up to the two he realized Thor and Darcy were giggling about the new kitten Thor had just bought for Jane and he was so excited about it that he had come crash-landing into their date. Loki would deny until the end of time that he was the one who dyed the kitten green.

* * *

He sighed thinking about it. He tried to tune back into what was happening but he was too preoccupied with Darcy's response.

He didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe her to say it right back? He thought he understood how this Misgardian courting worked. He had started their relationship after he had been forcibly bound to Thor and wasn't allowed to be more than one planet away from him. This was his punishment for trying to take over Earth. He had to live there with his brother. It was pure torture.

But it got better when he had been introduced to Darcy Lewis. She worked with Jane and as a result was always around her and Thor. She hated their "lovey-doveyness", as she called it, just as much as he did. She was just like him. She loved a good joke and was almost as quick-witted as he was. Instead of getting insulted when he got in his usual 'I hate everyone' mood she just ignored him. For a while it frustrated him like no other that she didn't seem to be paying attention to him. She just laughed it off or responded by mocking his accent and using a witty remark, like she did. She was the only friend he had. So the obvious thing to do was to court her.

Thor had been around her the longest so he asked him, foolishly, if that would be a good idea and the idiot couldn't keep it to himself and ended up telling Darcy that he was planning on asking her on a date. Darcy thought it was the funniest joke she'd ever heard and luckily for Loki that left him with the element of surprise.

They instantly became closer. He knew what she liked and she had the ability to keep him calm. They both had similar feelings of being inadequate, but together they were enough.

After a few dates he made it clear to her that he wasn't going to allow her to date anyone else, and she seemed just fine with that. He was stubborn and she knew if she ever even tried to date another guy he'd be beaten up or magically maimed.

That was only a month after they started dating. The last seven months they got more and more serious and Loki fell harder and harder for this mortal woman. He thought he was supposed to say it first. That's what everything told him to do, but she hadn't said it back.

He was currently under his monthly evaluation from his parents to make sure he wasn't going to try and destroy any more planets, but he was zoning out. He just couldn't help thinking about Darcy's reaction. She looked surprised, like she hadn't been expecting it at all. Then what did it all mean, these last eight months, if she didn't think that it was possible for him to love her?

He and Thor had already been on Asgard for three days and they were to return the following evening. He wasn't sure she'd want to seem him after they returned. He hadn't been very nice as he and Thor left that day.

His mind wandered to the second attempt and he was no longer paying attention to what his Father and brother were talking about.

It was the middle of January and it was freezing cold. As a result Darcy felt the need to go ice skating at least once a week. Loki had tolerated it because she was always so excited about going and he loved to see her smile. Not that he'd admit that to anyone but her.

This time he was going to tell her he loved her. She loved to ice skate so he put together a little outing for them to go on. There was a small ice skating rink that he had gotten ahold of for the afternoon and when he told Darcy she was so excited. She was all dressed and snuggled warmly in her winter gear and he couldn't help but think she looked adorable.

Only Darcy Lewis could make him use that word and have it be okay. He was a frost giant so the cold never really bothered him, but Darcy always got so concerned that he wasn't warm enough and would usually give him her hat or scarf. He thought it was so cute and never told her he didn't actually need it.

They finished getting their skates on and had fun skating around for a little while. Darcy was usually a pretty good skater so he didn't worry much, but at one point she almost fell.

"Ah! Loki!" she cried out from behind him, but before she could fall he was there behind her holding her up.

"Do be more careful, darling." he said scowling a little. She let out a breath and turned to grin at him

"You're like my own personal Prince Charming, but with magic. It's way sexier."

He chuckled at her choice of words and she pecked his lips.

"Well sexy Prince Charming works don't you think."

"Oh I'm not complaining." she smiled and reached up to pull him down into a kiss.

This time it was his turn to trip. He was taken off guard and slipped as he tried to regain his balance. He fell backwards and she fell on top of him. He held onto Darcy as she started giggling and burying her face into his chest.

"I think I make you clumsier Loki."

He chuckled and moved her hair out of her face as she pulled her face up to look at him. She was grinning and her eyes kept flickering to his lips and back up to his eyes. He laughed as he moved her now crooked glasses back into place. The moment was just perfect and he got out a few words more this time

"Darcy I think I..." He didn't to finish saying things because a booming laugh came from behind them. Darcy jumped slightly and Loki all but growled in frustration. Thor and Jane were behind them.

"Brother! I thought we could spend this beautiful day together with our women!"

Loki tried to warn him but he had already said the words.

"Your women? Excuse me honey while I go beat up your brother...again!" Darcy got up quickly and chased after Thor who was laughing at her feeble attempts to catch him. Loki just groaned in frustration and let his head fall back onto the ice.

* * *

"...Loki!" he shook his head and looked up as his name was called again

"Sorry, mother." he mumbled slightly and straightened up

"What was it you asked?" he looked at her with his best 'i'm paying attention' look.

The queen gave him a look that said she was worried and he raised an eyebrow as to ask why.

"You're not one to get distracted Loki. What has you troubled?" she asked reaching over to touch his arm.

He shook his head and sighed lightly. Odin and Thor were busy talking about Thor and Jane's wedding, so Loki could have a word alone with his mother.

"It's nothing, mother. Just..." he couldn't seem to get the words out and instead ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the window looking over all of Asgard. He let out a frustrated sound and closed his eyes for a moment.

""Does this have anything to do with Miss Darcy Lewis?" Frigga's mouth twitched up into a half smile and Loki's eyes snapped open and he looked at her with a deer in the headlights kind of look.

"How did you know? I haven't said anything..."

"There are some things a mother can just tell. Come now, tell me what's happened." she smiled at him and laced her arm through his, urging him to start walking with her.

He did so gracefully and started talking

"Well...I told her how I feel about her. I told her that it's more than just simple likeness. I told her what I've never told another woman in my entire life." He was blushing slightly trying to tell his mother about the girl he loves.

"And she didn't respond?" his mother guessed with a sympathetic smile.

Loki sighed and they stopped walking. He didn't know what to say or do now with Darcy.

"Thor dragged me away right after I told her. She just looked so...surprised." he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Right before he pulled me away I told her if she couldn't respond in kind then we should take some time apart." He said and then yelped as his mother firmly, but gently, smacked him.

"What was that for?!" he asked as he rubbed his face where she'd hit him.

"Loki I taught you better than that. She didn't respond right away because she didn't think you'd say it first."

Loki scowled but didn't say anything else as his mother's words went through his head. Darcy was probably freaking out about his proposition at the end of his I love you speech. And they didn't have any direct communication from Asgard to Earth. He'd have to fix that if they were going to continue to be a couple.

Loki heard Thor's loud laughter and rolled his eyes as his brother and father joined them once more.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed and hit him on the back in a way Loki was sure he thought to be friendly.

"Thor." he responded to him and then nodded to Odin.

"Brother because you have been on such good behavior father has decided we may return to earth early!"

Loki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He and Thor's relationship had been rocky after the whole him trying to rule the earth thing, but the blond seemed to be over it now. Loki and Odin's relationship would never be a good one. He barely even spoke to him now. Him and his mother; however, were closer than ever.

"That's wonderful! Loki do be sure to talk things out with this young lady before she takes you seriously and leaves forever." Frigga smiled at her son whose eyes got wide suddenly and watched as he nodded and took her advice into his head. He wouldn't mess this up.

"Come, Loki!" Thor grinned at him and all but dragged him to the bridge. He was too busy worrying about Darcy to care.

* * *

Darcy was upset. Mostly at herself for not seeing this one coming, but also at her stupid boyfriend for saying something so heavy and then leaving. Not only did he just get up and leave he didn't even give her a chance to respond before he said if she couldn't respond they should take some time apart. He was going to get the both biggest kiss and hardest punch to the gut of his life when he got home. She finished setting up the room for when he got back, and set a sign on the door letting people know that if they entered the room she would use her taser on them and would most likely not apologize.

Loki had been gone for three days for his monthly evaluation to make sure he wasn't crazy anymore and she was going mad waiting for him to return.

She was with Jane, when Loki and Thor got back, and watched as she ran to Thor and kissed him for a good long welcome back kiss. She simply folded her arms and kept a blank face as Loki walked up to her.

"Darcy..." He stated awkwardly. He wasn't used to this kind of tension between them and he didn't like it.

"Odinson." She replied

Well fuck.

She only called him that when she was pissed beyond belief.

"Darcy Lewis!" Thor boomed and came over to hug her

"Hey there Thor. Welcome back. " She chuckled as he lifted her easily into his arms and held her for a moment before Loki cleared his throat with a hint of annoyance that seemed to be radiating off him.

As Darcy was released she smiled at Thor and then glared slightly at Loki before turning and walking into their apartment. Loki groaned slightly but quickly followed her inside. He shut the door behind him before he entered and was surprised as he felt a hand grab his and pull him into the living room.

"Sit." She commanded him and he hesitantly obeyed. He sat on the chair she had placed in the middle of the room and looked up at her.

She grabbed her taser and he gulped.

"Darcy whatever it is you have planned I think it can be accomplished without violence."

"Shut it. This is in case someone tries to interrupt us again. Now, you sir are in so much trouble!" She said and glared at him.

He felt some anger swell up in his chest

"I tell you I love you and I'm in trouble? If you don't feel the same way then maybe I should just go!" He started to stand up but she held him down with one hand and sat in his lap, straddling his thighs.

"No. You're in trouble because you left after telling me you love me and didn't give me a chance to respond." She said looking into his eyes with a slight smile.

Loki blinked a few times and was silent. She seemed nervous as she moved some hair from his face and whispered softly.

"I love you too, Loki. You're honestly the most important person to ever come into my life and I don't know what I would do without you."

Loki felt his smile and couldn't help it spreading across his face. He pulled her face to his and kissed her roughly.

They were caught up in a kiss when Thor burst through the door, once again interrupting them.

"Lady Darcy! What does this sign...ahhh!" Thor yelped as she jumped off Loki's lap, pointed her taser and then shot it straight at him. He was shocked for a few moments, luckily his armor took most of the blow and he quickly scrambled out of the house yelling apologies behind him, but laughing at the same time.

Darcy went to the door and slammed it shut. She turned to see Loki eyes wide, but with a grin taking over his features he started to laugh. He got up and she smiled at him

"I really hate interruptions." She said as he pulled her all the way up against him.

"Well he shouldn't bother us again, darling." He said and leaned down to kiss her again. She let her taser fall to the floor as she moved her hands up his neck and into his hair to keep him where he was. Her hands moved down to his chest and then lower still as they continued their make out session

"Mmm. That's good because if he did interrupt us again he might be scarred for life." She said playing with the bottom of his shirt.

Loki smirked slightly and lifted her easily so she could wrap her legs around his waist, which she did.

"Oh really? Well we'd better make it very scarring so he won't ever come back again."

Darcy chuckled and kissed him again. He took them to their room, kissing her and walking at the same time.

"I love you Darcy." He whispered to her as they fell into bed together.

"I love you too Loki." She responded and then smirked

"Show me how much?" She asked and he got a wicked look in his eyes

"My pleasure." He responded huskily and proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her. They didn't get interrupted this time.


End file.
